Masked Love
by Obidala's Heart
Summary: 'He is destined to love another. That much is true, but that doesn't mean anything. The future could always be changed for the better or for worse.' Just a little pointless one-shot about ArMor, with some Arthur/Gwen squeezed in. R&R please?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own them. If I did? Well let me think about that for a moment.

**A/N:** this is my first go at writing at any form of Fanfiction. So I have decided to write this and to see if I have what it takes to be fanfiction writer. Merlin is one of my favourite t.v shows and so I am dedicating my first story to such a wonderful series. If you do not like ArMor, then well you may leave if you wish. As for the rest of you thank you taking your time to read. I am sure that it is short and pointless, but it did just come to me. Well I will let you to decide on what you want to do.

**Masked Love**

He is destined to love another. That much is true, but that doesn't mean anything. The future could always be changed for the better or for worse. One doesn't really know the true impact they had on helping to shape the future, until they are all but dust. The world, which they live in is forever changing.

But, does that mean of what is destined to be.

For far too long has she hidden her love for him in the shadows, hoping against hope that he'll opened up his eyes to see what is truly before him.

His heart belongs to another now. It was never hers to own to begin with, but she has been too foolish to hide her love. Just so his heart will belong to another.

Destiny is a cruel and heartless mistress to serve, but that doesn't mean that a new destiny can not be created.

It will be a difficult choice to make.

Especially when ones heart has so been set upon the one she was never meant to love, but loves him she still does.

"Morgana!"

She hears him calling out her name. Bringing her out of her short reminiscing on something she should never have allowed herself to dwell upon in the first place.

How is it possible for her to keep on dwelling in this castle, this kingdom and everything that is beginning to choke her mind in thick billowing smoke. Is all because of what she has begun to realise that she could never give her heart what it wants.

What it wants is something she'll never be able to give or to be given his heart in return. So much has happened in the past year or so and not once has a day gone by when Morgana is yet to throw away her hopes and dreams, just so her true love could be with the one that will one day break his heart by doing the unthinkable.

Feeling his soothing presence behind her, was enough to cause her heart to begin pacing erratically. For too long has she masked her true feelings for him and now it may be too late –

"What do you want Arthur?" She didn't mean to sound like she was accusing Arthur for disturbing her thoughts, but in a way she was accusing him.

For something that is not even his fault, but her own.

"What have I done to you now! Ever since you have come back. All you ever do is bite my head off!" Arthur was almost shouting in her ear and her heart is breaking even more.

"Nothing," she whispers softly, knowing that Arthur must be leaning in forward to hear her words. Having a conversation in this way, is not something that Morgana enjoys. With her back facing the one her heart wants more than anything else in this pathetic kingdom.

"Excuse me, but could you speak up or at least turn around. Talking to the back of your head is not very amusing." Morgana could almost hear a smirk crawling across Arthur's handsome face. "Please Morgana? Could you turn around and face me like a man – or woman!"

Turning around with a smirk of her own to find Arthur's azure blue eyes sparkling with mischief within and perhaps something else, that Morgana can could not describe. Her heart was bashing itself against her ribcage, trying to jump out to join Arthur's. To chain itself to a heart that belongs to another.

"Satisfied?" Morgana raises her eloquent eyebrows.

"Tha-"

"Pardon me my lord!" One of the Royal Guards was standing at the end of the hallway. "Milady." the guard, Geoff nods his head in Morgana's direction.

"Yes! What is it Geoff?" Arthur asks the guard.

"The King requests your presence, my lord," the guards answers truthfully knowing full well what Arthur's anger is like and sometimes it could be worse then his own father's. _Sometimes_.

Then Geoff the guard walked off. Leaving the crown prince to be alone with his surrogate little sister. So much has been either lost or found, but they both know that some things are changing.

"You better go and see what your father wants?" Morgana detests the man who had helped raised since she was ten, but she loves the son of the man she hates. How can that be?

"When are you going to put your hatred for my father to rest Morgana?"

What Morgana hasn't realised was the way her hatred for Uther Pendragon is slowly destroying Arthur in return.

"When he stops killing innocent people without giving them a fair trial," Morgana couldn't keep the hatred for Uther out of her voice.

Arthur's eyes were full of pain, not of the physical sense of the word, but the emotional pain of seeing his family being destroyed. He is loyal to his father and to Morgana, but now he is smack bang in the middle of Morgana's hatred for Uther. Uther's hatred for magic is destroying his family and Arthur is powerless to stop it, unless he too gets the taste of Morgana's wrath.

How could Morgana not see what her hatred is doing to everything Arthur cares about? Can she not see that he is torn between both of his loyalties for his father and for Morgana. One day he'll have to choose and he prays that that day will never come to pass.

There was time when he would have gladly given Morgana his heart, but now his love for her is all gone. Her fiery spirit, her beauty, her wry sense of humour and everything else that makes Morgana unique had drawn Arthur to her almost immediately, but now he is falling desperately in love with her maid.

It is Guinevere, whom Arthur now knows that he is meant to be with, but he'll never be able to have. For his father will never allow it to happen. A prince marrying a servant is usually frown upon in most societies, but not unheard of being lovers. Guinevere doesn't deserve such embarrassment.

When did everything go wrong and so perfect at the same time. Camelot is changing and so must its servants.

But at what cost.

Must Arthur choose between two of the people he admires the most, just for the sake of Camelot or for his own pride.

"I have to go. . . ." Arthur waves his hand in Morgana's way.

Morgana watches the retreating form of the one she can not have. Knowing what her hatred for Uther must be putting Arthur through. Arthur has changed so much. Perhaps it has something do with Merlin; there was a time when she could've trusted Merlin with her life, until he decided to give her poison to drink. Or perhaps it is Gwen, the one Morgana knows in her heart that he is truly in love with. There could be so many reasons behind Arthur's change.

One thing Morgana knows is that her love for him will forever be hidden from his prying eyes.

Perhaps one day. . .

. . . . . . .

**The end**. . . .


End file.
